


sunshower

by kermit_thefraud



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Minjoo-centric, chaewon may or may not be het, kinda short i guess, may kinakasal na tikbalang, minjoo is a model who tweets as if she's on stan twitter, pretty angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermit_thefraud/pseuds/kermit_thefraud
Summary: the rain falls yet the sun still shines; and all the clouds are up in minjoo's head.





	sunshower

**Author's Note:**

> I originally made this for a friend but I figured out it wouldn't hurt to share this to everyone else so here's a smol fic for you guys uwu
> 
> this au is also for everyone who tweets about wanting a gf but never does anything about it lmaoo yall are part of the reason why i was so inspired in making this fic :D

**M.** _@minjookim_

i want a gf :(((

**_6.7K Retweets   I   9.4K Likes_ **

****

The replies start pouring like raindrops on the car window. The number of women responding to the young lass’ latest tweet was unimaginable. A series of “I’m available’s” and “marry me’s” were flooding your notifications, filling your timeline with desperate fangirls hoping for their idol to notice them using flowery words forced to fit in Twitter’s 280-character limit.

Your career started with small gigs and side jobs to help your family in supporting your tuition fees, then more companies started looking for you to star in billboard advertisements and television commercials, until you were signed to an entertainment company to become a full-time model for clothing and other fashion items.

You were currently sitting on the passenger seat, watching as droplets of water trickle down the glass window and falling to the pavement below. Silently waiting for time to pass as you listen to whatever pop song was playing in the radio, you couldn’t help but think about how it would feel to have someone with you right now.

How it would feel to play with someone’s hand in the middle of the heavy traffic, to whisper sweet nothings to each other while another sappy love song resonates from the car’s speakers.

 

 

_How it would feel to be in love with someone who would love you back._

 

All your friends keep on reminding you on how easy it is to simply respond to one of your fan’s tweets about you. A few _dms_ here and there and you’d automatically have a girlfriend to show off to everyone. After all, there are thousands of people who are hopelessly whipped for you and are willing to risk everything for you if you say so in a heartbeat.

You’ve considered that idea before, entertaining one of the people standing in your long line of admirers and waiting for your happy ending, but there was one problem in that.

 

_No matter how hard you tried, you just couldn’t seem to forget about her._

Her and her cute little smiles, her soft giggles that spark a little flame inside your heart whenever you hear them, her humor and the laughter that comes immediately after she cracks a joke _(you definitely laugh because she’s genuinely funny and not just because of your feelings for her by the way, definitely not only because of that)_.

 

You just can’t stop thinking of how it would feel to talk about the dullest and dumbest things in your lives and still be contented because it was _her_ that you were with.

 

You feel your phone vibrate as you receive a new notification from the person you were longing for the most.

****

**_@kimchae liked your tweet._ **

**_@kimchae tweeted:_ **

**chaewon** _@kimchae_

Not @ oomf tweeting about wanting a gf daily but not doing anything about it >:(

**_321 Retweets   I   429 Likes_ **

 

More than craving the feeling of hot chocolate pouring from your heart, embracing your chilling insides on a cold, winter night and providing the warmth of a loving home for your freezing body to settle in, you were leaning more into standing in the middle of the downpour, staring into the blazing sun, content with the way it makes you feel as if it were right beside you to help you drenched body regain the heat previously lost in the rain.    

_so close yet so far._

You wonder when you’ll stop yearning for something you could never have.


End file.
